The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a technique for performing stabilization on an image.
General image forming apparatuses perform stabilization on image data in order to achieve a high-quality image. The stabilization is to perform calibration (color density adjustment) on image data according to change in the environment within the image forming apparatus and/or frequency of use of the image forming apparatus, for example. Accordingly, image formation processes are adjusted to be optimal.
For example, some image forming apparatus are capable of appropriate image stabilization. Such image forming apparatuses include a calculating section. The calculating section calculates, upon detecting disturbance during an electrophotographic process, a breakdown for the operating time of their image forming unit on the assumption that image stabilization control has been performed.
Based on the calculation result, it is verified whether or not the ratio of the time taken to perform the stabilization control to the cumulative total of the operating time is equal to or less than a predetermined ratio. If the ratio of the time taken to perform the stabilization control to the cumulative total of the operating time is equal to or less than the predetermined ratio, the image stabilization control is performed. On the other hand, when the ratio of the time taken to perform the stabilization control to the cumulative total of the operating time is greater than the predetermined ratio, timing of the stabilization control is changed so that the ratio of the time taken to perform the stabilization control is equal to or less than the predetermined ratio. As a result, control of the image forming unit is completed without performing the stabilization control. The stabilization control is performed in the next or following operation of the image forming unit.